Loretta
Loretta is a human in Tiny Bird Garden. The player can find her by going to the Bird Journal and selecting “Talk to Retta” or “Chat” in the menu. She is friends with Dominic, Josie, Zoey, and a grumpy duck named Mr. Quackers. Blurb The garden's resident biologist, Loretta has dedicated her life to studying animals. She dabbles in amateur comedy, and her best friend is a duck. The garden is her most cherished research project. Appearance Loretta is a fair-skinned girl with blue-green eyes and short black hair that curls away from her face. She wears a green vest with a white wing-shaped pin, over a white collared shirt with a blue plaid bow tie and brown pants. She also wears a pair of brown rimmed glasses. In the deluxe version, the player can unlock 3 different outfits that Loretta can wear. Sometimes upon visiting Loretta, an angry duck named Mr. Quackers, appears over her left shoulder. It has white feathers and an orange beak. Functions The player can buy 3 premium seed mixes and whistles from the Misc. area of the shop. According to the devs, the premium seed mixes last longer than the basic seed mix, and increase Shiny Feather drops. The exact mechanics are a secret, and may change in future updates. *Yummy Seed Mix: 20 Shiny Feathers for 3 mixes. Lasts for TBA. *Gourmet Seed Mix: 40 Shiny Feathers for 3 mixes. Lasts for TBA. *Ultimate Seed Mix: 60 Shiny Feathers for 3 mixes. Lasts for TBA. *Whistle: 20 Shiny Feathers for 3 Whistles. Calls a new group of Tiny Birds to the player's garden instantly. Single-use. Dialogue Greetings= *“Hello there.” *“Hello there. Can I help you with anything today?” *“Hello there! How are things today? I was just writing down some of my latest Tiny Bird findings...” *“Hello! It's very nice to see you again. Do you have any questions? I'd be happy to help you.” *“Hello! I'm eggcited that you decided to come over and say hello! Haha... ha.” *“Hey. I appreciate you stopping in to say hello to me. That's really nice of you.” *“It's nice of you to stop by and say hello! How are things?” *“It's such a lovely day for studying Tiny Birds, isn't it? How is your bird journal coming along?” *“Lovely to see you again. How are things? Seen any interesting Tiny Birds lately?” *“Nice to see you. I was just listening to one of my favorite eBooks Mastering Bird Puns and Quips.” *“Oh, hello. I was just thinking about you. Thanks for stopping by to visit me.” *“Oh, hi. I was just practicing some new bird jokes that I found on the Internet.” *“Oh, hi. I was just trying to figure out this message Dom sent me. I think he called it a bird meme?” *“Oh, hi. It's great to see you!” *“Oh, hi. The others just can't seem to stop talking about you. Everyone's really excited that you're here...” *“Oh, it's nice to see you. How are things in the garden? Going well, I hope?” *“Oh, it's you. What a nice surprise! How are you today?” *“Oh, it's you! I wasn't expecting visitors. My work keeps me pretty busy, but I'm happy to have guests.” *“.. Oh... um... hello. It's nice to see you. How are things?” *“Oh, you've decided to visit me? What a pleasant surprise! How are you doing today?” |-|General= *“Dominic introduced me to this new game on my mobile device. It's kind of about cute bird watching. A novel concept. I find myself thinking about the mechanics a little more than actually playing it though. It would be fascinating to create some kind of Tiny Bird simulator... Hm.” *“Have you been feeling all right? I didn't mean to imply that you look sickly or anything! I just wanted to check on you.” *“Have you heard about virtual reality? It sounds really fantastical. I don't know much about video games, really. I only play them rather sparingly. But imagine the things you could do in a virtual space like that! You could even... practice your stand up comedy in front of a virtual audience that won't judge you.” *“I absolutely love tea. Black, green, herbal... It's all lovely. Not much of a coffee fan though... I love the taste, but I'm not very keen on what it does to my nerves.” *“I got into a heated discussion with Naners about the follies of academia. It was such a fascinating conversation and I was so wrapped up in it that I forgot he was a bird. After he left it kind of hit me that I should have been asking the real questions. Such as, where on earth is a Tiny Bird going to school? Do they have their own cities? Their own academic institutions? OH! Do you think they all wear little graduation caps when they graduate? So many questions.” *“I hope you're having a lovely day. I'm doing all right, myself. I can't really complain. It's been a day of tiny bird research, and I've seen a lot of lovely ones today!” *“I really appreciate you stopping by to say hello to me like this. It's quite neighborly of you. I hope you've been enjoying the garden. Things feel a lot more lively, now that you're here.” *“I told Zoey I wanted some biscuits from the shop and she brought me back some... not biscuits. Oh, don't get me wrong, she wasn't being mean or forgetful. It was an honest mistake. I meant biscuits as in cookies, and she thought I meant biscuits as in... gravy and biscuits. ... Although I wouldn't eat either kind of biscuit with gravy, to be honest.” *“I wonder why Tiny Birds seem to like hats so much. It just seems odd to me. Offering them hats was Zoey's idea in the first place. I thought it sounded rather strange. But, it turns out they love hats. They love dressing up and eagerly accept new accessories. I wonder... could it be... that... ...Tiny Birds are actually AWARE that they're adorable?” *“If there's something that you want to learn to do, I think there's no better time than today to start! It might feel a little intimidating in the beginning, but practice makes perfect, right? Or, at least, practice makes better, and I like to think that's what really counts.” *“... I'm aware that my jokes are a little... lacking sometimes. But I like to think that imperfection is a part of life and it shouldn't stop me from doing something I love.” *“I'm feeling very optimistic about the garden and your involvement. I wonder if you'll manage to fill all your bird albums before Josie does. Not that this is a competition... she's just a very diligent young lady is all.” *“I'm so excited! I witnessed some new Tiny Bird behavior today! Well, new to me anyway. I highly doubt the bird's behavior was new to themselves. It turns out, Tiny Birds are actually really prone to gossiping about each other! Who knew! They can even be rather catty. They're more like humans than I could have ever predicted.” *“Interestingly, it seems like Tiny Birds come from all corners of the globe. I've tried to note this in the bird profiles. You'll notice that they're each sitting on a little island. It's just a small visual note that I've attributed to their place of origin.” *“It would seem that Tiny Birds enjoy having their picture taken. I find that quite interesting. In fact, it's not terribly difficult to coax them into taking a picture with you, I've heard. I'm not really the selfie sort, myself, but I certainly can't say that for our tiny bird friends.” *“It's been a while since I went to college, but I still really love to learn. In fact,I might say that I've learned more on my own, since I finished my time in academia. Being a PhD student was tough, though, and I certainly learned a lot. Especially about discipline. I particularly miss my school's comedy club... good memories.” *“It's nice of you to stop by to talk to me. I really do appreciate the company. I was just taking a break and jotting down some thoughts in my notebook. I was just observing some of the data I've collected when I came up with a great punch line! If you're ever interested in hearing a joke... you're always welcome to stop by, you know.” *“It's very nice of you to stop by for a friendly chat. I appreciate it very much. I hope you've been enjoying your time here. You know, if you ever have questions, the lot of us would be happy to try to help. In fact, if you haven't already, you may want to try giving the code “HELP” to Dominic. It won't yield much, but it'll give you a little something to further assist in your efforts.” *“I've been doing a lot of research about Tiny Birds. Studying their behavior, things like that. They're fascinating, really! They aren't like regular birds that you might see in your backyard. For example, you might spot a Tiny Bird that resembles a bird you're familiar with, like a pigeon. But it's important to note it only resembles another bird. Tiny Birds are their own, unusual species. Your involvement here really helps further our research! I'm excited to learn more about them!” *“I've been thinking about getting one of those streaming services. You know, for watching video programming and things like that. Dominic and Zoey have told me there's all kinds of documentaries on demand. I gave up cable television years ago, honestly. So, my TV is just rather dusty now. Paying for a bunch of channels that are of no interest to me was not my cup of tea. But picking and choosing like that ... Hm. Imagine the bird documentaries...” *“I've been thinking about starting a blog. Oh, um... no... Not necessarily for my Tiny Bird research. I was thinking more along the lines of a... joke... blog. Like a little nest of bird puns for the general populous to... enjoy.” *“I've come up with an interesting theory about Tiny Birds from an evolutionary standpoint. I mean, individual patterns? Hats? What would be the benefit of these traits and behaviors? I began to wonder... What if Tiny Birds are as cute and colorful as they are because they know we'll offer them seed? What if they're actually far beyond us in terms of intelligence and we're the ones being observed?? What if their patterns are a deliberate choice, a kind of code even, that could be cracked?! ...... ...Yes, I... think it might be time for a slight breather on these topics.” *“Josie's been telling stories again. About Tiny Birds and where they come from. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate folklore and that kind of thing, but I am a woman of science. There are some strange stories that claim Tiny Birds are made of wishes or dreams or something. I'm more in the camp that they're made of organic stuff you'd think a bird is made of.” *“Josie told me the other day that she thought she spotted a Tiny Bird that wasn't tiny... at all. As in... a giant, Tiny Bird. She also thought she saw a mysterious robot bird from the future though. So... I'm not entirely sure what to make of all that just yet.” *“Numerous studies would suggest that rest is quite important, in relation to productivity. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I hope you've been taking good care of yourself. Please do, ok?” *“Please remember, it's important to only give birds treats and toys that are appropriate for them. Never give a real life bird a toy or treat because you think it's cute. It could hurt them! Instead, make sure the food or toys you give any bird, pet or wild, is safe for them!” *“Someone on the Internet had a crazy theory about Tiny Birds. They actually believe that they're not birds, but rather... lizards. Lizards! Can you believe that? I don't like the Internet very much sometimes.” *“The four of us all work together in our local science museum. Did you know that? I mean Zoey, Dominic, Josie, and myself, of course. I'm hoping we can put together a lovely exhibit on Tiny Birds, with your help.” *“The other night, we all hung out at Zoey's place for some multiplayer gaming. It was a ton fun! It was that kart racing game. You know the one, right? Gosh, it's so much fun. I always pick the little mushroom guy! He's just so cute, I can't resist. I get bumped off the track a lot. Dom and Zoey always main heavy characters... off the side I go, haha. I don't mind though, it's all so fun. Aren't games a blast when you share them with people you love?” *“What's all this about an angry duck? Pardon me? Oh, you wouldn't be talking about Mr. Quackers, would you? He's my friend. He may come off a little... hmm.. unfriendly, sometimes, but I can assure you, he's a good duck.” *“You know, I like bow ties. I think they're really snazzy, and I'd wear one every day if I could. Oh, actually I do, don't I?” *“You know, I've noticed people implying that socks are kind of an unfortunate gift. I don't particularly understand this, honestly. Socks are both comfortable and fashionable. I enjoy them very much. In fact, the only article of clothing I prefer more are bow ties.” *“You know, your presence is very much appreciated in the garden. We're all excited to have you here. I have a feeling you'll do very good things and the Tiny Birds will grow quite fond of you.” *“You seem like the kind of person who could appreciate a bow tie collection. I actually have 105 of them, but that's not counting repeats or ones that don't fit me. And yet... I still usually wear the same blue one every day...” *“Zoey's been trying to get me to join her, Dominic, and Josie for a night of video games. It's very sweet of them to try to include me. I feel thankful to have such lovely friends. Maybe I should go ahead and say yes, this time.” *“Maybe we can chat some more later, if that's okay with you.” **Occurs after the player has talked to Loretta 4 or 5 times, and repeats until the player exits and reenters the game. |-|Q/A= *Q: “So, have you been enjoying your time in the garden? I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you've observed, so far.” **Option A: “Tiny Birds are weird!” ***A: “... Weird you say? I suppose they are a little strange, as opposed to most other birds out there. I'll have to keep an idea out for this weirdness you've mentioned! Maybe I've missed something!” **Option B: “I just want to put hats on birds.” ***A: “............. W-well... I... um... If you'd prefer that to be your focus, I understand and accept that. Your help is still appreciated.” **Option C: “My data is still inconclusive.” ***A: “... Oh! I absolutely understand. We're still working on many theories about Tiny Bird behavior. I hope you know how much we appreciate your help, here in the garden.” |-|Jokes= *Q: “How does the duck like his tomato soup?” **A: “With quackers! In all seriousness, please don't feed crackers or bread to ducks. It's actually not very good for them. I'm not sure about the tomato soup though, but I wouldn't do that either. Better to be safe than sorry.” *Q: “How many Tiny Birds does it take to change a light bulb?” **A: “Theoretically, only one. Tiny Birds are actually quite dexterous and intelligent. However, please do not ask a Tiny Bird to do something like this. They are quite small. Tiny Bird safety is important. A human would be more qualified to change a lightbulb for you.” *Q: “How well did the bird do at school?” **A: “Eggcellent ... I'm sorry if that one didn't meet your... eggspectations. I was going for a 'It's so bad, it's good' kind of thing. But it didn't go eggeactly as planned, I guess. (Oh dear... they're still looking at me). I guess that's the egg-nd of my egg puns. ... Okay... that one wasn't even a pun. I'll stop now.” *Q: “I'm quite the bird enthusiast. With this in mind, can you guess my favorite type of mathematics?” **A: “...OWLgebra. Hahaha, I really like that one! And I really do think algebra is pretty great. So it's a good joke and it's true! Two birds with one stone. Oh my gosh, that was an accidental bird pun! Maybe I'm getting better at this!” *Q: “So a duck, an owl and a hawk walk into a bar. Then the duck says...” **A: “No wait wait. The OWL says. Okay, wait let me start over. A duck, an owl and a hawk. And then. Okay so. The duck says. I... The duck is supposed to be the punchline. Oh. Wait. I- Oh I messed it up. I'll tell that one another time.” *Q: “The other day, someone told me they think you rather sound like an owl. Who?” **A: “... Exactly.” *Q: “What did the duck say when it was time to pay for his meal?” **A: “... Just bill me for it. ...” *Q: “What did the penguin say to the puffin?” **A: “Nothing, because puffins typically reside in the northern hemisphere, penguins are native to the south. It would be absolutely ridiculous for them to meet.” *Q: “What did the toucan say when his parrot friend gave him a nut for his birthday?” **A: “The toucan said... I appreciate the gesture, but my beak is actually rather soft. It is not suited for breaking apart nuts. I'd be much happier with some soft fruits as a present, said the toucan. Oh... I guess that wasn't really a joke, but... toucans do have really interesting beaks, you know.” *Q: “What did the waiter do when the owl ordered lunch?” **A: “He called the local authorities and the owl was safely removed from the premises. Wild animals should not be in restaurants due to health and safety concerns.” *Q: “What do you call a cold bird?” **A: “A brrr-d. A brrr sound is what people make when they're cold...” ***Option A: “Yeah, I got that part...” ****A: “Oh? You got it? .. Right. (Tough crowd tonight).” ***Option B: “Oooh, I get it now! Hilarious!” ****A: “Phew! I'm glad you enjoyed that one.” *Q: “What do you call a hundred puffins in the middle of the desert?” **A: “... Really lost. I mean, puffins are generally found in the North Atlantic or Pacific, and... ... ...Maybe I should skip the joke and just talk about puffins. They're fascinating little birds, really!” *Q: “What happened when the bird got mad at his friend?” **A: “... They gave their friend the silent tweetment. ... But... they made up afterwards, because... you know, friendship is worth more than petty squabbles...” *Q: “What kind of bird quits right away?” **A: “A cold turkey.” *Q: “Why couldn't the Tiny Bird calm down and relax?” **A: “Because she was just so eggcited, she couldn't contain herself!” *Q: “Why did the little duck enjoy reading joke books?” **A: “... Because they really quacked him up! ... ...I'm actually not sure... ducks can read the English language...” *Q: “Why did the Tiny Bird date go sour?” **A: “... Because it was all just super hawkward. ... ...I kind of relate to this one on a personal level, honestly.” *Q: “Why did the Tiny Bird end up in detention?” **A: “...Because he kept using FOWL language in class. ...Maybe that one was a little inappropriate. Tiny Birds wouldn't do something like that. Oh, geez...” *Q: “Why didn't the mommy bird buy her child a new toy?” **A: “She was cheep! Wait. Was that one offensive? It felt offensive. I don't have anything against any bird moms.” *Q: “Why do birds lay eggs?” **A: “Because they're fragile. I mean, imagine throwing them or dropping them! ...Yeah, okay. Maybe that one wasn't eggactly my best.” *Q: “Why was the daddy duck so picky about when his ducklings used the phone?” **A: “Because last month they wreaked havoc on his bill. ... Although, it's good to teach your children good habits when it comes to phone calls, you know. And that's no joke.” *Q: “Why was the Tiny Bird particularly terrible at being an umpire?” **A: “All he did was call fowl. ... I don't really know much about sports. It's not really my thing. But we should probably ask Zoey about Tiny Bird baseball caps! That sounds like a really cute idea!” |-|Help= *Q: What IS a Tiny Bird anyway? **A: “Oh, you're interested in knowing more about them? They are really interesting creatures that's for sure! I've been researching them for a while. One of the interesting things about them is that they aren't birds as we typically know them. Sometimes they resemble familiar birds, but then others have such fascinating patterns. In all my time researching them I have never seen two Tiny Birds with the same pattern. Their fascination with hats is also quite strange. Oh and the fact that they can talk... the more I talk the more I realize how strange they are. Oh, I'm sorry. I really can't seem to stop once I start talking about my research! You could say I get a little too eggcited about them. I'm sorry. I'll stop now.” *Q: Bird Friendship? **A: “Developing friendships with Tiny Birds is quite simple really. When they are visiting the garden, try giving them Gifts and Hats. Gifts tend to make them grow fonder faster than hats. But both will go a long way. Also, each Tiny Bird does have a favorite gift. Giving them their favorite has the best results. From what I've seen they don't really experience any gift fatigue. They just take! It's pretty easy to get away with being a glutton when you're tiny and cute I guess.” *Q: Hearts? **A: “The heart level indicates how close you've become with that Tiny Bird. From my research I've found it raises pretty quickly at first. But deeper bonds are harder. Which from my research is quite similar to my relationships with people. But anyway, as for the heart levels. I'm not sure what it means when it raises. I'm currently undergoing research in this area.” *Q: Dress Up? **A: “The Dress Up area is pretty much as you would expect. There you will see all of the hats you've given as gifts to that particular Tiny Bird. Just keep in mind that you can only give Tiny Birds hats when they are in the garden.” *Q: Album? **A: “Each Tiny Bird has its own Photo Album. You can take pics of them when they are visiting. It's really quite fascinating how much the Tiny Birds enjoy being photographed. If you want to know more about photos you should probably ask Josie.” |-|Hide= Category:Humans